It's Okay
by multifandomer
Summary: Stiles doesn't remember when it first started, but he knows he needs to be there when Jackson calls.


**Hey , so this is my first Teen Wolf story, as well as the first time I've ever written a whole story in third person :)  
This follows the same story line as the show, although only some plots of it are mentioned. However, I have changed the end to fit the story (and the ship) :)**  
**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Stiles doesn't remember when it first started. The first time it happened, Stiles had been driving home. As he was driving down a familiar looking road, he could see a figure sitting by the side of the road. As he got closer, he realised it was Jackson. He thought about just carrying on driving and pretending he hadn't seen him, but the voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it could be serious, and he would rather he tried to do something than ignore it and have it come back and bite him on the ass. He pulled his car over and got out. He walked across the road and stopped just next to Jackson.

For a moment, Jackson didn't look up, but he soon realised that someone was waiting for him to react, so he slowly lifted his head up. In front of him stood Stiles Stilinski, the hyperactive boy that he knew from the lacrosse team. He was also the guy who was obsessed with his girlfriend, Lydia.

"What do you want, Stilinski?" Jackson asked, looking back down at the ground. Stiles noticed that Jackson's eyes looked puffy.

"Uh, are you alright?" Stiles asked awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. "'Cause you know, you look like you've been crying." Jackson didn't say anything, just glared up at Stiles. Stiles stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before sitting down next to Jackson.

Jackson didn't say anything, but glanced at Stiles, who was looking straight ahead. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jackson finally broke it.

"Why are you here, Stilinski?" He asked. Stiles turned his head towards him.

"Well, I was driving home, and this is generally the way I usually go." Stiles answered. Jackson gave him a 'don't-be-a-smart-ass' look.

"Because I have too much of a conscience to just leave you on the side of the road."

"My house is just there, I think I can make it back without your help." He replied.

"You know what, I was just trying to be nice, but just forget it." Stiles said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry." A quiet voice said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Stiles asked bending down slightly.

"I'm not saying it again." Jackson said, glaring at Stiles. Stiles laughed slightly and say back down.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"Not particularly." Jackson answered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Well, judging by the fact that you're outside, it probably has something to do with your parents." Stiles guessed. "Am I right?" Jackson didn't say anything, which answered his question. "So what happened?"

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it." Jackson stated.

"It's bad to hold things in. I know from experience." Stiles said, saying the last part quieter. "If you don't want to talk to me, why don't you talk to Danny?"

"I don't want to involve him." Jackson said.

"Alright, well I'm asking to be involved, so tell me." Jackson looked over at Stiles to see him with a completely serious face.

"Why do you even care?" Jackson asked turning away again.

"Because even assholes have feelings." Stiles told him. Jackson sighed but he knew that if he didn't talk Stiles wouldn't go away.

"I had an argument with my parents, okay?" He said.

"Good, this is good. Okay, what about?" Stiles encouraged.

"I don't know." Jackson said.

"You don't know?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It was a long argument, and I've been out here a while. I can't remember." Jackson confessed. Stiles sighed. They were both silent again for a couple of minutes.

"So are you going to go back in there?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Not yet at least." He said.

"Okay then." Stiles looked around awkwardly. "Do you want a hug then?" Stiles said. Jackson turned to him, glaring. Stiles opened his arms and smiled at Jackson. He turned away, looking down again.

Just as Stiles went to put his arm down again he felt Jackson lean into him. He stiffened for a second; not thinking Jackson would actually do it. After a moment he slowly pulled Jackson into him. They sat there for about 10 minutes in that position, not saying anything. Stiles could hear Jackson sniffing; obviously he had started crying again. He rubbed Jackson's arm, hoping he was comforting him.

Eventually, Jackson wiped his eyes and sat up properly. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's, um, it's cool." Stiles said. "I should probably get home. I'm supposed to be cooking dinner for when my dad gets home. Will you be alright?" He asked. Jackson nodded, wiping at his eyes again. Stiles nodded and stood up, walking back over to his car. Just as Stiles went to get in Jackson shouted across the road to him.

"Uh, thanks Stilinski." He said.

"No problem. And remember, it's bad to hold things in." He replied, smiling at the boy. He got into the car and started the engine, waving to Jackson as he drove away.

The next time it happened was just after losing a lacrosse game. Their team had been so close to winning, but they were beaten at the last minute. Jackson wasn't a sore loser, but this game was important. His dad had come to watch it and he wanted to prove that their team was the best and that lacrosse wasn't a waste of his time. After losing, Jackson dad had come over to speak to him. He told him it was a good game, and that he played well, but that he could have been better and that maybe he should think about focusing more on his studies, rather than on a game that he probably wont get anywhere with. After his dad had left, telling him he would meet him back at home, Jackson had gone to the locker room. There weren't many people left in there.

He showered and got changed and then walked out of the changing rooms. Instead of going straight to his car like he usually would, he walked back onto the lacrosse field. It was empty now that everyone had gone home. He put his stuff down on the floor and sat down on the bleachers, putting his head in his hands. He had only been there about 5 minutes when he heard someone sit down next to him. He glanced over quickly and saw Stiles sitting there.

"What do you want Stilinski?" Jackson asked.

"To see if you're alright." He stated.

"Well I'm fine so you can go." He told him.

"Jackson, do you remember what I told you last time?" Stiles asked him.

"No, what?" He asked, not really caring.

"It's bad to hold things in." Stiles told him. Jackson signed and rolled his eyes.

"I really don't need this right now, Stilinski." He said.

"Don't need what? Someone to talk to? 'Cause it looks like you do." Stiles pointed out.

"Just leave." Jackson told him.

"Seriously? Even after last time? I let you cry on my shoulder. What makes you think I'm going to leave you to cry on your own again?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm nice to you or anything." Jackson said, almost shouting. Stiles sat there for a moment, just staring at Jackson before looking down.

"Because no one was there when I needed them, and I don't want someone else to be in the same position I was." He said quietly.

Jackson just sat there staring at Stiles. He didn't know that was how Stiles felt. He guessed he was talking about when his mum died and the few months after.

"What about Scott? Wasn't he there for you?" Jackson asked.

"Kinda, but not really. He didn't really understand. And plus, there was a girl at school that he liked. You know what 8 year olds are like with crushes." Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood. Jackson smiled slightly.

They were both silent again, just staring out at the empty field.

"I just really needed to win this game." Jackson said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"My dad was here. He thinks that I should focus more on my actually subjects rather than lacrosse. He doesn't think I can go anywhere with it."

"Well that's ridiculous." Stiles stated. "Does he realise that you're the captain of the team? Coach doesn't give that position to just anyone." Stiles said.

"Well he doesn't see it that way."

"Well then he's an idiot." Stiles decided. There was silence again.

"I just really wanted to prove to him that I can do it." Jackson said, his voice breaking in the middle. Stiles looked over at him and saw the tears slowly falling down his face. He didn't say anything as he put his arm around Jackson, pulling him into his side. Jackson didn't protest and instead buried his face in Stiles' shirt.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence, the only sounds being Jackson sniffing every now and then. Stiles was rubbing his arm, comforting him.

"You know the only reason we lost was because I was on the bench rather than on the field." Stiles said after a while, breaking the silence. He heard Jackson laugh. He looked down at him as Jackson looked up. "You know it's true." Stiles said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jackson joked. Stiles laughed along with Jackson.

They sat in silence again, Stiles' arm still around Jackson. Jackson pulled away eventually.

"Thank Stilinski." He said, standing up.

"It's cool." Stiles replied, following Jackson's lead. They both picked their stuff up and walked out to the car park. They walked over to their cars and got in. as Stiles started up his car, Jackson pulled up next to him.

"Thanks again." He said, smiling slightly.

"No problem." Stiles said. With a wave, Jackson was gone.

This happened a couple more times. Something would happen and Stiles would be in the right place at the right time, comforting Jackson. The fifth time it happened, it was a little different. Stiles was sitting at his desk in his room, papers with information about werewolves spread out over his desk and on the floor. He heard a knock at the front door and froze. He got up and looked out his window and saw a silhouette of someone that he couldn't make out. He quickly collected all of the papers and hide them before walking downstairs. As he opened the door, he didn't expect to see who he saw standing there.

"Jackson?" He asked quietly. Jackson look up and Stiles could see the tears in his eyes. Stiles didn't waste a second, pulling him into a hug. If you asked, neither of them would've been able to tell you how long they stood there hugging with Jackson silently crying into Stiles' shoulder, the door still wide open. Stiles was the first to pull away. He shut the door and then took Jackson's hand, pulling him upstairs. He sat them both on his bed, putting his arm around Jackson as he buried his face into Stiles' shirt.

They sat in silence for a little while before Stiles decided to talk.

"What happened?" He asked. Jackson sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Fight with my dad." He said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked. He felt Jackson shake his head. "I thought I said it was bad to hold things in."

"There isn't really anything to talk about, just the usual, he thinks I should focus less on lacrosse. I just needed someone there." Jackson confessed quietly. Stiles didn't answer, only went back to comforting him.

They spent longer than usual this time. Usually they would do this for half an hour at most, but this time, Jackson stayed for just over an hour an a half. The time was filled with long silences and random conversations. When Jackson finally decided to leave, it was just past 1am. Stiles went down to see him off.

"Thank you." Jackson said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Any time." Stiles told him. Jackson awkwardly stood there for a second before putting his arms around Stiles and pulling him in for a quick hug. Stiles didn't even have time to react before it was over.

"Bye." Jackson said quickly, before walking off down the road. Stiles stood there for a minute, stunned, before closing the door and deciding to call it a night. The werewolf stuff could wait until the morning.

This carried on for a while before the calls started coming. Stiles was up in his room, laying on his bed in a rare moment of relaxation. No werewolves, and no problems to worry about. He was laying there with his eyes closed when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said, not recognising the number.

"Uh, hey." The voice said. He knew that voice.

"Jackson?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, although in his head he was wondering how Jackson got his number.

"Um, not really. Are you busy?" He asked.

"No, why? Are you outside?" He asked, getting up from his bed to look out the window.

"No, I was wondering if you could come over." Jackson asked, stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"Come over?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't leave the house. My parents aren't here and I can't find my key." He said.

"Uh, sure." He said, putting his shoes on as he spoke to him. "I'll be there in 10." He said.

"Okay." Jackson answered, before hanging up the phone. Stiles grabbed his keys and left the house. He decided to walk rather than take his car, that way, if his dad came home he wouldn't be suspicious.

When Stiles arrived at Jackson's house he knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the door flew open and Stiles was dragged into the house. Jackson shut the door before pulling Stiles upstairs. When the arrived at Jackson's room, Jackson closes the door and finally dropped Stiles hand.

"Sorry about that, my mum text me a few minutes ago and said they will be home soon, I didn't want them to start complaining about people being over so late." Jackson explained. Stiles only nodded and followed Jackson as he sat on his bed. They were both sat against the headboard of Jackson's bed, sitting side by side with their legs out in front of them.

"So what happened? You're not crying this time." Stiles pointed out.

"I had an argument with Lydia." He said.

"Lydia? I thought you two were okay." Stiles said as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm uh, going through some changes and decided it's probably best if we break up." Jackson confessed.

"Okay…" Stiles said, waiting for Jackson to carry on.

"I didn't exactly break up with her the best way I could have." Jackson said.

"How did you then?"

"Through text." Jackson told him.

"Text? Are you kidding me? Could you be anymore of an asshole?" Stiles asked.

"I get it, it wasn't the best way. But I didn't want to do it face to face." Jackson confessed.

"Why?"

"Because she would have cried, and I don't deal with crying." He told him.

"No, you just cry." Stiles mumbled.

"You know what; I don't even know why I asked you to come round. You're not even helping now." Jackson practically shouted, getting up off the bed.

"Well you're the one who broke up with someone over text. Seriously, who does that?" Stiles shouted back, also getting off the bed.

"You don't think I know I'm an asshole? I can't help it, that's just the way I have to be." Jackson said, still shouting.

"Why? What reason do you have to be an asshole?" Stiles said at the same volume.

"Because that's just the way I am. I don't get close to people. Why should I when the people that are supposed to care about me the most abandoned me at birth, and the parents I have now only seem to care about how well I'm doing at school. Why should I be nice to anyone when I don't get the same back?" Jackson shouted, tear filling his eyes.

"What about me?" Stiles asked in a small voice. There was silence between them, neither saying anything, only staring at each other. Jackson sighed and sat down on the bed again, putting his head in his hands.

"I just… I don't know." Jackson says, his voice muffled by his hands. Stiles stays where he is, waiting to see what Jackson would do next. Jackson didn't move, but Stiles could hear the familiar sound of him crying softly. He slowly walked around the bed and sat next to Jackson, putting a hesitant hand on his back. "I just don't like getting close to people because they will only hurt me in the end." Jackson confessed. Stiles said nothing, only pulled Jackson into him, putting his arm around him as Jackson buried his head in his shirt.

They sat there for a while, with Jackson crying quietly and Stiles hugging him. When Jackson finally pulled away he kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at Stiles.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a dick; I just don't want to get hurt." He said.

"Well, sometimes you have to get hurt to learn things. That's just life Jackson. You have to take a risk and let people in." Stiles told him. Jackson looked up at him for a second before putting his arms around Stiles' neck, hugging him. Stiles stiffened for a moment, but eventually relaxed, putting his arms around Jackson.

"Thank you." Jackson mumbled.

"No problem." Stiles told him.

Around half an hour later, Jackson managed to sneak Stiles out the house as they didn't hear Jackson's parents come in.

This carried on right the way up until Jackson decided to get a restraining order against Stiles and Scott after they locked him up in a police van. During the time after that, whenever Jackson needed someone to talk to, he would pick up his phone, hovering over the name 'Stiles', before putting it back down and curling up in a ball on his bed, crying himself to sleep.

It isn't until they all get detention and Jackson disappears that Stiles decides he needs to make sure Jackson is okay. He makes a late night visit to Jackson's house, only to see Jackson asleep, from the light in his room, he can see the tearstains on Jackson's face, but decides against waking him up, instead heading home.

When he gets there he sits for a few minutes, staring at Jackson's name in his phone, before deciding to leave him a text saying, 'It's bad to hold things in'. He has an uneasy night that night, but wakes up in the morning to a text from Jackson. He opens it up, and all that it says is, 'I won't'.

They don't have another face to face encounter for a while because they are both too busy, Jackson with being the Kanima, and being controlled by Matt; and Stiles with trying to stop both of them. The next time they are face to face, however, is far away from what their usual meeting are.

They are in a warehouse and, after crashing through the wall in his jeep with Lydia, Jackson, now as the Kanima, now has Stiles cornered.

"Jackson, don't. Please." Stiles almost begs. Jackson lifts a hand up, ready to claw Stiles. "Jackson, it's me, Stiles. The guy who helped you when you needed it. The person that was always there for you." Stiles says quietly, hoping to coax Jackson back. Jackson stops, his hand still in the air. He tilts his head to the side slightly. "It's bad to hold things in." He whispers in a last attempt to bring Jackson back.

Stiles could see Jackson slowly transforming back into his half Kanima form. His eyes turn back to human eyes and he steps back. It's at that moment that Derek and Peter stab their claws into Jackson and slashes him. Jackson falls to the floor and no one in the warehouse moves. He looks up, catching Stiles' eye, tears forming in them. Stiles doesn't think, he races forwards and falls to the floor in front of Jackson.

"I'm sorry." Jackson whispers.

"It's okay." Stiles tells him, reaching forward to hug him. Jackson puts his arms around Stiles, and collapse against his shoulder. Stiles can feel the tears falling down his own face and slowly puts Jackson's dead body on the floor. He looks over the boy to see the last of his scales disappear. The room is silent as he stands up and turns away from the body.

Behind Stiles, Jackson's hand starts moving, scarping on the floor. Stiles quickly turns around just as Jackson's wounds start to heal. His eyes suddenly open to reveal a brilliant blue colour. Jackson rises from the floor and everyone can see the familiar traits of a werewolf, the sideburns and the sharp teeth. Jackson lets out a growl, before turning back into his human form again.

Stiles doesn't waste any time, quickly moving forward to hug Jackson again. Jackson immediately throws his arms around Stiles as well, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. You're okay." Stiles mumbles to him.

"Thank you." Jackson says. He pulls away slightly to look at Stiles before crashing his lips on to his.

They didn't know how long they had stood there, but when the pulled away, everyone in the room had left to give them some privacy. Jackson rested his forehead against Stiles'.

"I love you." Jackson tells him. Stiles smiles.

"I know. I love you too." He says, before pressing his lips to Jackson's for another kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I quite enjoyed writing for this ship, so if anyone had any prompts, then feel free to PM me, or leave it as a review, or send them to me on any of my social medias :D**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
